Random Romance Drabbles II
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: This is part II of Random Romance Drabbles. These are a tad different.
1. Chapter 1

**So this next set of Random Drabbles is stuff that has actually happened to Jynx and Uo. These aren't based off of a word.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-0-<strong>_

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Axel shrugged with that stupid grin on his face.

"Because I like seeing human's struggle with sudden change and expanding their experience in this kind of situation." Roxas raised a brow.

"Uh-huh…and the real reason?"

"It was a shiny button, OK!"

_**-0-**_

_"B-double O-T-Y. It's three over average girls calling three under average guys. We're f*cked and we're ready to play, we wanna do things we'll regret-"_

"Sora. What kind of ringtone is that?" Roxas questioned as he watched his brother answer the text.

"It's Riku's ringtone. It's awesome!"

"Do you know what a booty call is?"

"Hmm...Nope." Roxas smack his forehead as Sora started humming the song.

**_-0-_**

"What are you two doing?" Roxas asked not really wanting the answer as he watched the two red-heads staring intently at each other.

"Staring contest."

"Loser cleans the house." Axel's eye twitched a moment later, so did Reno's. Rolling his eyes, an idea came to mind.

"HEY!" They shouted after Roxas pushed the two over, causing them to blink.

"You both were about to blink. I just help. Now get cleaning."

**_-0-_**

"Got your nose!" Sora grinned while holding his hand up with the nose in his hand. Roxas raised a brow. "I'm going to sell it on the internet."

"I'll buy it for $1." Axel called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Do I have any other bidders?"

"Sora. Give me back my nose."

"I'll give you $100 if you sell me his body along with the nose."

"Axel!"

"SOLD!"

**_-0-_**

"How do you keep your hair so silky smooth?"

"I wake up and it's just that way" Roxas and Axel snickered, knowing the real answer. Riku is Axel's roommate and Roxas spends the night a lot. Every morning they see Riku's everyday battle with the brush.

_**-0-**_

"Axel. You're a pervert." Riku commented after hearing the ringtone Axel has for Roxas.

"What? It's a good song."

"I agree. But I don't need to hear what kind of relationship you and Roxas have.

"_'If I was you'_ is a good song. It doesn't describe anything." Just then, Riku's phone started blaring _"Tale as old as time"_. Axel gave Riku a knowing look.

"Awwwww! How cute~!" Riku gave him a look before he answered Sora's call.

**_-0-_**

"Just go up and kiss him already." Roxas urged as he watched Cloud fumble with the hem of his shirt.

"He probably doesn't like me like that…."

"But Cloud, you've known him for how long? And he hasn't dated anyone and is always with you. It's a sign!" Roxas stated knowingly as his eyes looked to Sora was lazily spinning in his chair.

"But-"

"Hey Cloud." Speak of the Devil.

"Hey Leon."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Before Cloud could say anything, both Sora and Roxas pushed Cloud towards Leon's direction saying "Get Some!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I really hate you." Roxas told Axel. The red-head whiped his head around, eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Because you're you."

"Awwwww~! How flattering~!" The red-head picked up the blonde who started to flail when Axel began walking towards the bedroom.

**_-0-_**

"Demyx, you ok?" Zexion questioned when he noticed the blonde staring out the window.

"Huh?" Blinking rapidly before turning his gaze to boyfriend.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"Really? How unusual." Something must really be on his mind because Demyx didn't say anything about the comment like he usually did.

"Ever since we started dating…you've been on my mind all the time." The musician raised a brow when a blush appeared on the other man's face.

****_-0-_****

Cloud placed the elf hat on his head to complete his outfit and gave himself a once over in the mirror.

"Oh. I like." Leon smirked as he leaned on the door frame. His eyes running up and down Cloud's elf costume.

**_-0-_**

"So Cloud. How low can you go?"

**_-0-_**

"Axel…I don't think you can eat that foot long hot dog." Riku commented after seeing Axel walking towards the group. Drink in one hand. Hotdog in the other. When he heard what the silver haired teen said, he stopped and stared at the food.

"Hm…you're right…hey Roxas! You want to share this with me and meet in the middle?"

**_-0-_**

The brunette paused in his cleaning, a brow raised when her heard a strange noise coming from his brothers room. He climbed the stairs and to the door where he slowly turned the knob to peek inside.

_"Ohh, Sandy!" _he spotted the blonde standing on the bed with a brush in hand. _"Love has grown alone and I sit in wonder~"_ Sora snickered lightly before he shut the door to his brother singing "Sandy" from Grease.

"SORA! Quickly, pick an animal!"

"YELLOW!"

Yeaaah…so the last one. It actually happened when Jynx asked me to name an animal -shakes head-


	3. Chapter 3

**So Jynx and I went to Seaworld. Here are the Drabbles as a result to everything we did/ thought up**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>-0-<em>****

"So what are you and Demyx doing during the summer?"

"I'm taking Demyx to Florida to swim with the fishes-"

"How cruel! Here we all thought that you and Demyx were starting to like…no…LOVE each other! Now you're taking him to Florida to end his life? How hurtful of you Zexion!" Said person watched his idiot red-friend fall dramatically to his knees, one hand gripping his heart while the other held the front of Zexion's jacket.

"I'm taking him to Seaworld, you loser."

**_-0-_**

"Tree."  
>"Tree."<br>"Rock."  
>"Poll."<br>"Another tree."  
>"Billboard."<br>"Car."  
>"Radio tow-"<br>"Will you guys stop naming everything you see!" Riku semi-shouted from the driver's seat, his eyes turned to Axel, Sora and Roxas from the rearview mirror. How he hated long car rides.

**_-0-_**

"Get a room?" Riku raised a brow. "The billboard said to 'Get A Room'. Then something about couples. Should we get a room Riku? Since we're a couple?" Axel snorted with laughter as Riku's face turned red.

**_-0-_**

"Axel. You're getting sloppy." The red-head cocked his head in confusion. "Those birds are giving away where you hid the body. " Axel sighed before responding,

"I was tired. And Riku is a bad getaway driver."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, jerk."

**_-0-_**

"I can't find any chicken in this…." Roxas mumbled while pushing the food on his plate around.

"There's some right there." Sora stated while pointing to a random spot.

"Huh…."

"I'm good at spotting chicken." Riku looked up from his plate.

"There goes one. Hey Axel."

**_-0-_**

"Wow. That red-head can dance."

"Where?"

"There. On stage."

"He's dancing with the children. They're cheering him on or following his lead."

"He sure can move."

"Wait. That's Axel." Riku pointed out. Roxas, who hadn't been paying attention to anything going on, looked up.

"What?"

**_-0-_**

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Sora gave his brother a questioning look as his twin frantically wiped his hands on the table in front of them then rolled sideways on the seat to look under the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I put my hands on something under this table. I want to know what it was!"

**_-0-_**

"Axel. You would make a horrible flotation device."

"What! Why?"

"Cause you're a stick"


	4. Chapter 4

**So Jynx and I went to Busch Gardens. Here are the Drabbles as a result to everything we did/ thought up**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>-0-<em>****

"Oh! Geez! I'm sorry about that" Sora rubbed his head after the tall red-head had run into the smaller one.

"Be more careful. I apologize for his…stupidity." A silver haired man stated after helping the brunette up.

"It's fine. Just pay attention next time." Roxas replied, causing the two unknown figures to nod and walk away.

"They have awesome accents." Sora ogled while watching the two walk away.

**_-0-_**

"This thing…it's too adorable." The blonde held up a snow white tiger after having won it from the claw game in the arcade.

"What are you going to name it?" The eager brunette questioned while having his face pressed up against the glass of one of the machines to see the prizes inside.

"I don't know. Hey, it's those two accented guys!"

"Let's go on rides, Sora."

**_-0-_**

"Need two more?" the employee asked the crowd. He gestured for someone to come over which caused Sora to laugh. Raising a brow at his brother, he leaned forward to see the two guys from this morning, hoping into the seats.

"Greeeat," the blonde murmured when the red-head and the silver-haired guys waved to them.

**_-0-_**

"You two realize that…we've met twice." The red-head stated after the rollercoaster ride.

"Unfortunately."

"Well. You do know that after the third encounter we have to introduce ourselves, right?"

**_-0-_**

"Hey Roxas. I think those two may be stalking us." Sora pointed out while biting into his burger. The blonde raised a brow while looking into his brother direction.

**_-0-_**

"Roxas! Hurry up! We'll miss the train!" Sora hollered while rushing to get to the train station. They got their right before the train whistle signaled it was leaving. Grabbing a seat, the two tried to catch their breath.

"Wow. It must be fate to meet a third time."

"You owe me £3."

**_-0-_**

"OMG! Look at that!"

"I hate bridges."

"It's safe, Rox. They wouldn't let people on this train if it wasn't."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Look at that!"

"A giraffe?" Axel and Riku stared at the twins while they leaned out the train side to the open animal exhibit. How easily entertained they are.

_**-0-**_

"Hey Riku?"

"Yes Sora?"

"What are those two lizards doing?" Riku leaned over the railing of the train, to where Sora was pointing. When his eyes landed on the subject in question, he stood up.

"Switch seats with me, please." Sora gave him a weird look. "It's not appropriate for someone your age!" The brunette reluctantly agreed, giving up his seat.


End file.
